El aliento de dragonair (parte 2)
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Tiempo atrás, mucho antes del suceso de Ciudad Carmín, Lance era un niño pacífico. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió un fatídico día. One-shot.


Lance era muy joven para entender determinadas cosas. Algo completamente normal, ya que seguía siendo un niño, pero había una cosa que no acabaría de entender ni con el paso de los años.

Por qué aquellos hombres se empeñaban en destruir el paisaje solo para construir un par de viviendas. ¿Es que no había otro sitio donde se podían ir a molestar? Lance negó con la cabeza al ver que los operarios regresaban con la intención de seguir construyendo, en serio qué ganaban con ello. Sí, necesitaban el dinero, pero los pokémon también necesitaban un lugar donde vivir. Su padre le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas y lo dejara pasar ¿pero cómo podía permitir eso? Estaban acabando con el hábitat de las especies que vivían ahí. Trató de hablar una vez con ellos, les dijo que qué les parecería que él fuera a sus casas y las derribara. Ellos le miraron de arriba abajo y se rieron en su cara, estaba claro que con ese tipo de gente no se podía razonar así que no tuvo más remedio que pasar a la acción.

Caminaba con cuidado entre las obras, no quería que le pillaran antes de tiempo o se metería en un buen lío. Su idea era sabotearlas, ¿cómo? Ya se le ocurriría algo en el momento. Se decía que no tenía que ser tan difícil cargarse alguna máquina, solamente tendría que echarle imaginación. Él era un niño, de eso tenía mucho.

_Ayuda._

Lance se agachó al escuchar que alguien le estaba hablando. Pensó que tal vez se trataría de uno de los trabajadores pero luego se dio cuenta de que la voz había resonado en su mente, era como si hubiera sido telepatía. Él frunció el ceño, qué extraño, que él supiera solo los pokémon de tipo dragón podían comunicarse con él así.

_Ayuda._

Otra vez. Quienquiera que fuera estaba en apuros. Lance abandonó las obras y se puso a investigar los alrededores aunque no sabía muy bien adónde ir. Si al menos tuviera una indicación… No podía arriesgarse a investigar por sus anchas y que le pillaran.

_Nos… ahogamos._

Ahogamos… Agua. Había un lago no muy lejos de allí. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para socorrer a quien necesitara su ayuda, ¿qué habría ocurrido? A lo mejor alguna cría se había resbalado y caído o tal vez se había ido a jugar a un lugar hondo y no era capaz de regresar. Se decía que no podía ser algo más grave pues ese lago solía ser tranquilo, seguramente el rescate sería rápido y sencillo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo que vio le dejó horrorizado. El lago estaba contaminado con los residuos de la obra. Se habían formado varias manchas negras y malolientes en la superficie y en una de ellas, cerca de la orilla, había dos pokémon. Un dratini y un magikarp se mantenían a flote como bien podían, intentando escapar de los residuos. Lance corrió hacia ellos y se arrodilló en la orilla, alargó los brazos y consiguió alcanzar al dratini. Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas pero este se le escurría así que tuvo que entrar en el lago. Cuando ya le tuvo en sus brazos salió e intentó limpiarle los residuos que todavía tenía por el cuerpo con la manga de su jersey.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó, con la esperanza de que los obreros le oyeran. Como respuesta obtuvo el sonido del motor de las máquinas encendiéndose— ¡Ayuda, por favor! —Los residuos no se iban y todavía tenía que rescatar al magikarp. La desesperación se apoderó de él, podía sentir la angustia del dratini pero no podía hacer nada. En un momento de lucidez recordó que con sus poderes podía curarle pero antes quería sacar al magikarp. Estaba un poco más lejos, el agua le llegaba por la cintura y sentía que el suelo no era muy firme. Resbaló cuando consiguió hacerse con el pokémon y él también ingirió parte de los residuos. Escupió y llegó a la orilla a duras penas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tuvo que tumbarse para recuperar fuerzas y no tardó en toser, el olor de los desechos era muy fuerte y sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia— A-ayuda.

Le vino a la mente el recuerdo de los obreros riéndose. Riéndose de él, riéndose de los pokémon, riéndose de la destrucción que estaban causando. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer y sus puños temblaron de rabia. Les odiaba, les odiaba a todos. Los humanos eran unos seres egoístas que solo se centraban en su propio beneficio sin importar el daño que le hicieran a las demás especies.

Lance era muy joven para entender determinadas cosas. Pero aquel día algo le quedó cristalino: la raza humana no era digna de seguir existiendo. Al menos, no aquellos que se dedicaban a arruinarle la vida a los pokémon.

* * *

Desde su posición podía ver Ciudad Carmín. El concurso de surf estaba a punto de empezar y la costa estaba repleta tanto de participantes como de espectadores. Era un evento que había reunido a casi todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad y a varios entusiastas del deporte de toda la región. Hacía Sol y unas olas estupendas, ambos indicadores de que sería un día maravilloso, todos estaban expectantes y deseando que diera comienzo para disfrutar del espectáculo. Él también lo estaba pero por otra razón bien distinta.

—Destrúyelo —comandó al dragonair. El pokémon obedeció su orden y lanzó un rayo a la ciudad, destruyéndola parcialmente. El pánico no tardó en cundir entre los presentes, quienes huían atemorizados en diversas direcciones, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse y salvar sus patéticas vidas. No sintió ni un ápice de compasión, era lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir su objetivo. _No es tan divertido cuando es tu hogar el que es destruido, ¿verdad?_ Aquello era un completo caos. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos y eso hizo que una sonrisa maníaca apareciera en sus labios, ¿quién era el que se reía ahora?—. Destrúyelo, ¡todo!

* * *

_**(Buscando un día información sobre Lance en la wiki vi que en el manga actúa como villano. Investigué un poco más y me encontré con que de pequeño vio cómo los pokémon sufrían por culpa de la acción humana lo que explicaría el odio que le tiene a nuestra raza. Me parecía algo interesante de explorar y así nació la idea de este fic, todavía no he llegado a esa parte en el manga así que pido perdón si algo no se ajusta, la información que encontré en Internet fue escasa. Anyway, me parece un personaje interesante y me gustaría escribir más sobre él y el pokéspe en general pero para eso tengo que seguir leyendo :') fue entretenido, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**_

_**Ah, sí, en el título pone parte 2 porque es así cómo se llama el capítulo en el que destruye Ciudad Carmín, no es que me haya vuelto loca y haya subido la parte 2 de un fic sin subir antes la parte 1 XD**_

_**Hasta la próxima~**_

_**PKMNfanSakura).**_


End file.
